


Day 30: Doing Something Hot

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [30]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Eiji burns his tongue and Ash laughs at him.





	Day 30: Doing Something Hot

"But, Ash," Eiji whines, dragging out the 'a' in Ash's name. The air around them was freezing cold, enough for Ash's nose to turn pink. Ash rolls his eyes, unable to stop the smile from spreading onto his face. Eiji's cute little pout, scrunched eyebrows, pleading brown eyes, and the way he tugged at Ash's sleeve with his forefinger and thumb was just too cute.

"Fine," Ash sighs, exaggerating his motions and voice to sound annoyed. Secretly, though, Ash had long ago stopped trying to resist Eiji's requests, no matter how silly they may be. The smile that lights up Eiji's face whenever Ash succumbs to his pleas made Ash feel like the happiest person in the world.

"Yay!" Eiji cheers, gleefully pumping his fist into the air like a child, his plaid scarf fluttering as he jumped. Ash smiles and looks away. He pushes open the wooden and glass door of the cafe. A small, silver bell jingles as Ash opens the door. Immediately, as he steps in, he is hit with the smell of delicious, sugary pastries fresh from the oven. Ash holds the door open for Eiji and he can see Eiji's eyes light up as he takes in the restaurant. The floor was wooden and tables were made spruce wood. The tables were small and smooth, carved with intricate designs and edges. The chairs were made of spruce wood as well, and fairy lights hung across the ceiling. The restaurant was well lit by sunlight streaming in through the huge windows. The counter top had many different colorful cakes, breads, and other sweets on display behind curved glass.

"It's pretty!" Eiji says with such awe and wonder Ash wonders how Eiji can become so happy just because of some cute mom and pop shop.

The inside of the shop was warm, which was a welcome break for Ash from the freezing cold outside. Ash rubs his nose.

"What do you want?" Ash asks.

"Just some hot chocolate," Eiji replies, a smile on his face.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" Ash asks. Eiji shakes his head and Ash shrugs, going up to the counter to order. Eiji drums his fingers on top of the countertop, unable to stay still. After a few minutes of waiting, they finally get their order and sit down at a table together by the window.

"Be careful, it's hot," Ash says before opening the lid of the cup and blowing on his drink.

"It's fine," Eiji says, holding his drink with two gloved hands. Eiji takes a huge swig of his drink and immediately spits it back into his cup and yelps. Ash laughs as Eiji sticks out his tongue.

"Hot!" Eiji cries, frowning with his tongue sticking out. Ash props his hand up on the table with his elbow, his hand covering his smiling mouth. Eiji's words come out sounding strange and silly. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not," Ash says, taking a dignified, small sip of his own hot chocolate with a smug smile on his face.

"Ash," Eiji whines, dragging out his whole name.

"I told you it was hot," Ash singsongs. Eiji pouts and sinks down onto the table, his cheek pressing agains the wood.

"Meanie," Eiji mumbles, making Ash snort. Ash reaches his hand across the table to pinch Eiji's cheek.

"You're such a baby," Ash teases, making Eiji pout more.

"I'm never going out with you again!" Eiji declares, smacking Ash's hand away. Ash rolls his eyes.

"Do you want me to get you a cold drink for you tongue?" Ash asks, a sudden, soft wave of concern rolling over him. Eiji shakes his head.

"How long are you going to lay there?" Ash snorts.

"Forever," Eiji says, sticking his tongue out at Ash, purposely this time. Ash lets out a breathy chuckle. He runs his fingers through Eiji's silky hair.

"I'll wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I've finished the challenge, but I'll be making a bonus Day 31 Halloween one-shot since it's October, so stick around!
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
